partyadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2 'is a new movie released on December 27, 2019 to be made by Little Einsteins. Plot Andy prepares to go to cowboy camp with Woody, but while playing with Woody and Buzz, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on a shelf, and Andy leaves without Woody. The next day after Woody has a nightmare of being thrown away, he finds a toy penguin Wheezy who has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, but Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his apartment. Buzz Lightyear and the rest of Andy's toys identify the thief from a commercial to be Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is based on a 1950s television show called ''Woody's Roundup, and that along with the other Roundup toys – Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector – he is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. While the others are excited about going, Woody intends to return home to Andy. Stinky Pete explains that the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Woody, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm is torn off completely, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape, but his attempt to do so is foiled when Al's television set turns on, and blames Jessie when he finds the TV remote in front of her, and the two get into a fight. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed by a toy repair specialist and he learns that Jessie once belonged to a girl named Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. Woody decides to stay, now believing that all toys will eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned by a Utility Belt Buzz, who believes that Buzz is a rogue space ranger; he joins the other toys, who mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they go to his apartment, while Andy's Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows him with the intent of destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody that a toy's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on television, Woody realizes that Buzz was right, and asks the Roundup gang to come home with him and Andy's toys. However, Stinky Pete declines and stops them from leaving, revealing that he wants to go to the museum to be appreciated forever, having never been sold or played with. He was also the one responsible for foiling Woody's earlier escape attempt and framing Jessie for it. Al then returns, takes the gang in a suitcase and leaves for the airport. Andy's toys pursue Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles Utility Belt Buzz, until Rex inadvertently knocks him off the elevator. Utility Belt Buzz then chooses to remain behind with Zurg, who has revealed himself as Buzz's father. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, Andy's toys steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and find Al's suitcase. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm during a struggle, but Andy's toys stuff him into a little girl's backpack. They free Bullseye, only for Jessie to end up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie, and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking that his mother bought them and repairs Woody's torn arm. Al's business has suffered due to him failing to sell the Roundup gang, while Wheezy's squeaker has also been fixed. Woody tells Buzz that he is no longer worried about Andy outgrowing him because, when he eventually does, they will still have each other for company. Trivia * Linda Ryan/The Shredderette appear in this film as she ordered Al to kidnap June and bring him to her in Japan in exchange for giving him money. Stinky Pete also plans to make sure June does not escape so that Linda can have him. *June, Annie, Violet, Dash, WALL-E, EVE, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alex, Marty, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Francesco Bernoulli, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Mack, Mike, Celia, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Carl Fredricksen, Dug, Merida and Queen Elinor will be captured by Al along with Woody in this film. *Remy and Nom Nom are both voiced by Patton Oswalt. *Hamm and Mack are both voiced by John Ratzenberger. *Jessie and Abby Mallard are both voiced by Joan Cusack. *Otis and Captain B. McCrea are both voiced by Jeff Garlin. *Gordon and Finn McMissile are both voiced by Michael Caine. *''Toy Story 2, Little Einsteins, Ratatouille, Up, WALL-E, Brave, Monsters, Inc., Monsters University, Aladdin, Frozen, Tangled, A Bug's Life, Tangled, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph'' films, Big Hero 6, Rolie Polie Olie, Cars ''films, ''The Incredibles films, Coco, Chicken Little, Mickey Mouse films, Planes films, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Bolt, Enchanted, Meet the Robinsons, The Wild, Mulan, Tinker Bell, Zootopia and The Muppets were made by Disney. *Red and Wheezy are both voiced by the late Joe Ranft. Transcript *The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story 2/Transcript Category:Little Einsteins